1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
An electronic component test apparatus provided with a plurality of test units is desired that can perform maintenance on a portion of the test units without stopping the entire system of the electronic test apparatus, by using transmission paths that bypass a portion of the test units.
Patent Documents 1 to 6 disclose means for achieving this objective by bypassing a portion of the test units and changing testing schedules.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2006/009282    Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2006/009253    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-197711    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H02-037738    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-163194    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent No. 3605544
When performing maintenance on a portion of the test units, if the person performing maintenance makes an error and begins performing maintenance on test units that are being used for testing, there is a possibility that the electronic component will be damaged. Furthermore, when maintenance is performed on a portion of the test units while other test units are performing testing, there is a possibility that mechanical vibration caused by the maintenance will affect other tests performed by the test apparatus.